


vi. twenty twelve (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: “Máscara Negra é só uma parte do plano”.“Plano? Você tá se tornando um chefão do crime”.“Sim! Você não pode deter o crime”. Jason se afasta um pouco de Bruce, ignorando o olhar que recebia. “Isso é o que você nunca entendeu. Eu tô controlando. Você quer dominá-los pelo medo, mas o que você faz com aqueles que não tem medo?” Como o Coringa? Ele quis dizer, mas se conteve. “Eu faço o que você não faz!”“Me diz o que aconteceu com você”. Isso silenciou Jason, ele não esperava a mudança súbita de Bruce, ele também não entendia o ponto disso. Wayne já sabia sua identidade, por que fazer as coisas assim? Como se ele não soubesse? "Me deixa ajudar".“É tarde demais”. Jason solta baixo, respirando fundo. “Você teve sua chance”. Capuz Vermelho solta uma granada de fumaça no chão, desaparecendo dali rapidamente, tentando não pensar na última parte da conversa.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	vi. twenty twelve (portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, sou eu de novo, sei que demorei muito tempo para fazer esse update, essa é a última parte de "Who Killed Jason Todd" e o ínicio de "The Hearse" será logo, peço desculpas pela demora, e espero que gostem da sexta e última parte dessa série.

O encontro de Bruce Wayne com seu filho biológico não foi nada como Jason teria imaginado que fosse ser. Talia havia pedido para encontrar com o homem, e foi um choque quando o mesmo apareceu trajado de Batman, Jason havia ficado ao lado de Talia o tempo todo, vestido como uma espécie de segurança, usava roupas da Liga dos Assassinos que escondia completamente seu corpo e rosto, as únicas pessoas que sabiam que era ele, eram Talia e Damian, que ainda não tinha se aproximado da cena.

Jason quis averiguar que Bruce não reagisse de maneira ruim. Ele sabia que tinha aumentado todas as expectativas de Damian sobre o homem, ele passou meses contando as partes boas de ser filho de Bruce Wayne, como o mesmo havia o tirado das ruas e o salvado, mas olhando a situação agora, nada podia preparar seu irmão para o que era Bruce Wayne de verdade. Desconfiado, pronto para uma luta, e analisando cada passo que os dois faziam.

_Maybe I’ll stay right here_

_Maybe I’ll keep this mind_

O lugar de encontro era estranho. Era luxuoso, e Talia vestia um vestido longo que marcava todo o seu corpo, como se ela quisesse impressionar, mas Jason sabia que era apenas uma faixada, algo estava acontecendo em Nanda Parbot, era o único motivo de Talia estar dando Damian para Bruce só agora. Os planos de Talia ainda eram incertos, enquanto Damian e Jason esperavam no barco, Talia buscava Bruce, e ao julgar pela situação, ele sabia que Talia não tinha revelado nada.

“Quer beber alguma coisa?” Os olhos de Jason acompanharam os movimentos da mulher, enquanto a mesma colocava bebida em dois copos.

“Na última vez não acabou muito bem”. Bruce não podia deixar de ficar alerta, ele olhava diretamente para Talia, mas não deixava de se manter alerta de cada movimento que Jason fazia, mesmo não sabendo quem era, ele notava traços de nervosismo sob o homem, como o aperto firme no cabo da espada que ele segurava.

“Ah, tem razão”. Talia deixa os dois copos de lado, se aproximando do morcego. “Se me lembro bem, eu coloquei uma coisinha na sua bebida”. Ela coloca as mãos em seus braços, ficando mais próxima do homem.

“Exatamente como me lembro”.

“Te deixou tão romântico”. Jason não sabia essa parte da história, o que levou os dois a ficarem juntos, mas ouvindo o pouco que eles falavam, o fez perceber que talvez, não tenha sido uma experiência boa para os dois.

“Me obrigou a fazer o que você queria”.

“E foi de todo ruim, meu amor?” Jason assistiu Talia descansar sua cabeça no peito do homem, e o viu mudar a postura com um leve sorriso no rosto.

“Não. Não foi de todo ruim”.

“Então você se lembra da nossa noite especial?”

“De algumas partes”.

“Das melhores partes?” Bruce suspirou pesadamente, afastando a mulher de seu corpo.

“Talia, o que você quer?” A mulher abraça o próprio corpo, se virando para trás.

_Maybe I’ll live in this moment forever_

_Maybe I’ll speak to you_

“Meu pai... Está morto”. Jason volta seu olhar para cima, quase tão surpreso quanto Bruce, então era por _isso_?

“Ra’s?”

“Quantos pais eu tenho?”

“Desculpe. Ele parecia...” Jason volta seu olhar para Talia, que o olhava com um sorriso fraco.

“Como você? Indestrutível”. Bruce segue o olhar de Talia, encarando o homem com eles. “Vocês não são os únicos”.

“Você não tem visto minhas radiografias”. Bruce se mantém em silêncio, quando vê o olhar de Talia não parecia abatido. “Você não parece muito abalada pela morte de Ra’s”.

“Não tenho tempo para o luto”. Ela se afasta. “Assassinos planejam tomar a organização do Ra’s. Eles são liderados por um homem que meu pai acreditava ser seu sucessor, até que ele soube de você. Agora esse homem quer matar a gente”. Jason não entendia até onde o problema ia, era visível que Talia estava fazendo de tudo para proteger não só Damian, como ele também.

“A gente?” Ela sorri, negando com a cabeça.

“Não você”. Ela abre a cortina que tinha, revelando o garoto. “Eu e o seu filho”.

“Filho?” Damian dá um passo a frente, ficando ao lado de Jason. “Você espera que eu acredite nisso?”

“Eu garanto que ele é seu”. Talia troca olhares com Jason, enquanto Damian se aproxima do outro.

“Não fique tão surpreso, pai”. Bruce respirou fundo, encarando a criança. “Achei que você seria mais alto”. Sem dizer mais nada, Damian se volta para Jason, com um olhar de raiva. “Eu vou com ele, com uma condição”. Ele aponta o dedo em direção ao irmão. “Não desapareça de novo, você prometeu me ligar todos os dias, quero saber se essa promessa ainda se mantém”. Sem dizer nada, Jason concorda com a cabeça, vendo Bruce sair dali, sendo seguido pelo menino.

_Maybe I’ll walk this line_

_Maybe I’ll adjust to adjusting together_

Nas semanas que seguiram, o Capuz Vermelho permaneceu patrulhando pelo Beco do Crime. Nenhum dos morcegos se atreveram a ir até lá, e o próprio Batman o vigiava de longe. Jason não entendia qual era a tática que Bruce estava abordando, ele sabia que o homem não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta para Talia, apesar da mulher ter estado na sua frente poucos dias atrás, Jason cogitou a possibilidade do detetive ter pensado que sua ressureição era obra de Ra’s, e agora que o homem estava morto, não tinha quem confrontar.

A verdade era, a chegada de Damian Al Ghul-Wayne na vida do bilionário, fez com que o Bruce esquecesse qualquer palavra sobre Jason que tinha na cabeça. Ele nunca esperou ter um filho biológico, especialmente um filho que ele não soube da existência por anos, era muita informação ao mesmo tempo, e o fato de ter que conciliar tudo com a volta de um filho que ele perdeu para a morte, era demais. Por dias, o Capuz Vermelho operou por Gotham, sem ver ninguém, ele se manteve em contato com Damian, e não tinha muito que o garoto poderia compartilhar.

_I could open the door and breathe in the dust_

Tudo o que ele soube durante dias, era que Bruce tinha proibido Asa Noturna e Robin de trabalhar no caso do Capuz Vermelho. Uma briga feia iria cair sob Gotham, Máscara Negra tentaria ganhar seus territórios de volta, e Bruce sabia que o Capuz Vermelho nunca permitiria isso, ele ainda não tinha visto o menino sem aquele capacete, mas ele sabia, que por baixo de todo o equipamento, ele ainda era seu menino, seu filho, e o conhecendo bem, Wayne sabia que o menino não ia voltar atrás, ele avançaria diante da ameaça e não pararia até ter estabelecido que aquilo era dele.

Jason não precisou do aviso de Damian para saber que Máscara Negra faria uma jogada. Ele soube, quando um dos capangas que ele havia comprado do Máscara Negra foi atacado a mando do vilão, que aquilo era o primeiro aviso, ele sempre soube que Roman Sionis era louco e tinha muito dinheiro pra gastar se quisesse comprar seus capangas de volta, mas ele não queria isso, e Jason sabia muito bem. Máscara Negra se sentiu ameaçado que outra pessoa queria roubar o posto de chefe do crime de Gotham, suas intenções eram apenas mortais.

_I could walk through those flames ‘til I don’t feel their touch_

O Capuz Vermelho assistiu os capangas The Rusty Nail serem mortos, ele havia chegado tarde, e não conseguiu impedir as mortes deles, mas ainda não tinha acabado. Um capanga ainda estava vivo, foi arrastado apenas com as roupas debaixo até um lugar isolado do Beco do Crime, Jason o seguiu, vendo a cena, dois homens armados, arrastando o outro até um carro vermelho, o homem foi jogado contra esse carro, e Jason apenas esperou o final da situação.

“Sabe com quem tá se metendo?” Olhando mais de perto, Jason reconheceu o homem que havia sobrevivido, Tyler Bramford era o dono da boate The Rusty Nails, era óbvio que eles estavam usando o traficante de drogas como um passador de recados.

“Sim, Tyler Bramford”. Um dos capangas diz, olhando para homem caído.

“É dono de boate e o maior traficante do lado leste, não é?” O outro completa, dando um sorriso de lado.

“Eu sou o traficante dono da porra do lado leste, idiota!” Antes que o mesmo pudesse continuar, o capanga vestido com a jaqueta vermelha aponta a arma para ele.

“Olha as maneiras, gordinho. Não ligo pra quem protege você. Maneira a boca aí!”

“Então sabe quem me protege. Sabe a quem eu respondo”. Tyler diz rapidamente, encarando o outro homem, a primeira vez que ele tinha visto o Capuz Vermelho, ele fez uma piada e se arrependeu segundos depois, o homem era sinistro, conhecia o Beco do Crime com a palma da mão, e sabia praticamente o podre de cada um daquela sala, olhar para o homem que apontava a arma para ele, sabendo que faziam aquilo, mesmo sabendo que o Capuz Vermelho era seu mandante, era no mínimo loucura para Tyler.

“Claro. Ao Capuz Vermelho”. O outro capanga puxa uma garrafa de coquetel Molotov da jaqueta.

“E nós trabalhamos para o homem que vai recuperar o que é dele!” Jason observou o capanga com o coquetel na mão, ele não iria deixar que eles continuassem com aquilo.

“Assim, em detrimento da sua bunda grande... Vamos mandar uma mensagem para o seu chefe”. Antes que o capanga pudesse jogar a garrafa, Jason atira em seu cotovelo, o fazendo derrubar a garrafa no chão, fazendo com que os dois capangas se afastassem do fogo que se espalhava, enquanto os dois estavam de costas, se afastando do fogo, Jason desceu do prédio, ficando em cima do carro vermelho.

**“Tudo bem”.** Os capangas olham pra eles, surpresos e definitivamente nervosos. **“Qual é a mensagem?”** Sem pensar duas vezes, os dois correm, deixando o Capuz Vermelho e Tyler ali.

_Oh, but how can I leave when I know what’s out there?_

“Uma simples, na verdade”. Os olhos de Jason ficam fixos nas quatro pessoas que pousaram em sua frente, uma mulher, três homens, todos com armaduras tecnológicas e armas brancas, prontos para um confronto, mas não uma luta justa. “Quer adivinhar o que poderia ser?” Quando as duas espadas na mão da mulher começaram a brilhar um azul intenso, Jason soube que teria que se preparar e revidar, mesmo que não fosse uma luta justa.

**“Eu tenho algumas ideias”.** Ele viu Tyler se levantar e correr o mais rápido possível para fora dali, enquanto os quatro começavam a correr em sua direção, Jason estende as mãos rapidamente, atirando em direção dos mercenários.

As armaduras aguentaram bem os tiros, e Jason sabia que estava na desvantagem. A ruiva em um movimento rápido, se joga em direção ao carro pronta para atacá-lo com as espadas, Jason desvia rapidamente, continuando atirando na direção da mulher tendo que desviar rapidamente do ataque do homem com a armadura maior, ele não tinha tempo para pensar, os quatro atacavam rapidamente, e sem parar.

_Maybe I’ll lie to you_

_Maybe I’ll play this role_

**“Algum de vocês, durões, sabe quem eu sou?”** Jason gritou na primeira oportunidade que teve de se afastar.

“Você é o nosso alvo!” Um dos capangas atirou algo da armadura, que Jason desviou rapidamente, mas foi atingido pela explosão atrás dele, causando sua queda e consequentemente, a perda das armas que segurava, sem nem ao menos cair no chão, o mercenário com a armadura maior pega o Capuz Vermelho pelo pé, o jogando em um das pilastras. Jason segurava seu abdômen, tendo levado uma grande pancada ali quando caiu no chão, ele volta seus olhos para os quatro se aproximando dele.

**“Então, vocês quatro têm todo esse poder... E só o que fazem com ele é matar por dinheiro?”** Tomando esse tempo de conversa, Jason usou o capacete pra entender melhor quem eram os mercenários, a mulher era a líder do quarteto, e não havia muito sobre ela, o grandão se chamava de Bulk, Baton era o que usava o bastão com as pontas que brilhavam e por fim, Shot era o que havia o acertado com a explosão, mercenários treinados e prontos para matá-lo bem ali.

“Pelo que eu ouvi...” Bulk segura seu capacete com força, levantando o corpo de Jason. “Nós temos isso em comum”.

**“Você ouviu errado”.** Com um movimento rápido, Jason joga três pequenas bombas no peito de Bulk, se soltando de seu aperto, Baton rapidamente o ataca, sendo seguido pela líder, Jason consegue derrubá-la, mas não tira a melhor no combate corpo a corpo com Baton, sendo derrubado mais uma vez.

“Achei que ia dar mais trabalho”. Jason tinha um plano quando foi atacado, ele sabia que o morcego apareceria, ou contava com isso, estava apenas segurando as pontas até sua chegada.

**“A luta ainda não começou”.** Baton coloca o bastão embaixo do pescoço de Jason, levantando seu queixo. **“Só tô enrolando”.** Capuz assistiu o mesmo levantar o bastão novamente, como se fosse dar o golpe final, até que dois batarangues são jogados no braço de Baton, que recua rapidamente.

_Maybe I’ll act like my act is together_

Sem dizer uma palavra, Batman se junta no combate de maneira silenciosa. Bulk foi o primeiro a tentar atacá-lo, mas Batman rapidamente se defendeu, socando o grandão para trás, Jason tomou a oportunidade de levantar, e ficar de costas para Bruce, que lutaria ao seu lado contra isso, Jason não queria levantar suas esperanças, Bruce sabia quem ele era, mas não sabia o que tinha feito para chegar até ali, seu coração batia pesadamente, nervoso do que viria após isso, mas apenas continuou a luta.

**“Por que diabos você demorou tanto?”**

“Cala a boca e luta”.

Com isso, os dois lutaram lado a lado contra o quarteto. Jason se sentiu como nos velhos tempos, podendo lutar ao seu lado e observar cada vez mais quanto seu estilo de luta havia amadurecido, o homem era mais rápido e definitivamente não havia mudado nada. Jason sorriu quando viu o morcego mandando Bulk pelos ares, e fez o mesmo com Shot, seguindo o exemplo, Capuz rapidamente nocauteou a líder, sobrando apenas Baton, que atacava Batman.

Não havia sido um desafio grande lutando ao lado de Bruce. O mesmo rapidamente derrubou Baton, quebrando seu bastão, nenhum dos quatro eram um perigo eminente, Jason pode finalmente respirar fundo, encarando Bruce, seu uniforme havia mudado, mas não era novidade nenhuma, o traje sempre passou por mudanças, e pelo que ele viu das notícias online, o próprio traje do Robin havia mudado, muita coisa tinha mudado desde que ele se foi, e isso o deixava nervoso.

**“Tenho que dizer...”** Jason começa vendo Bruce se aproximar. **“Senti falta de ver você em ação”.** Tudo após isso aconteceu rápido demais, Jason viu Shot voltar até onde eles estavam, e lançar mais um daqueles lasers explosivos, sem pensar duas vezes, Jason empurra Bruce para o lado. **“CUIDADO!”** Bruce agiu rápido depois de ver o Capuz Vermelho levar o tiro por ele, tentou jogar batarangues no homem correndo em sua direção, e desviou de todos os tiros que ele tentou acertar, em um ataque direto, Bruce cai, dando espaço para Shot se aproximar e ficar em cima do Capuz Vermelho, impedindo que ele se levantasse. **“Perto demais. Tem medo de errar?”**

“O Máscara Negra só quer um corpo”. Jason ouve o som do capacete novamente, indicando que ele lançaria mais um ataque com laser. “Não precisamos da sua cabeça”.

“Deixa ele ir”. Os dois voltam seu olhar para Batman, que tinha uma arma de choque na mão. “E se afaste”.

“Um taser?” Com um movimento rápido, Shot levanta, puxando o Capuz contra seu corpo, o fazendo de escudo para qualquer coisa que o Batman tentasse. “Me acerta e vai eletrocutar a nós dois”.

**“Talvez seja isso que ele tenha em mente”.** Jason fala, distraindo Shot, dando a oportunidade perfeita de acertá-lo no estomago, e se afastar, dando tempo de Bruce o atingir com o taser, nocauteando o último do quarteto.

_Maybe I’ll cope with life without hope_

_Maybe I’ll open the door and fall through the floor_

Jason finalmente pode olhá-lo, ele estava quieto, analisando a situação e pela primeira vez em anos, Jason estava de frente a ele. Ele estava preparado para tudo, temia que o homem não fosse aceitar ele agora, ou em qualquer oportunidade, Todd sabia que havia perdido tudo naquela noite, e não sabia se teria forças para lutar para reconquistar seu lugar. Ele só precisava ter certeza de uma coisa, _uma coisa_ , e ele estaria fora da vida dos Wayne pra sempre.

“Você não pode continuar com isso”. Jason se manteve firme, encarando o homem. “Essa disputa de território é inútil, e só tá atraindo coisas ruins, como vimos hoje”.

**“Eles são todos assassinos!”**

“E o que é você?” Por um instante, Jason prendeu a respiração, onde Bruce queria chegar com isso, o que ele queria provar, e por que afastar seus parceiros dele?

**“Eu tô limpando Gotham! Mais do que você já fez”.** Controlar o submundo, estar no meio dele, era limpar de uma maneira que o Batman nunca se atreveria a fazer, ele nunca se rebaixaria ao nível dos criminosos.

“Você tá roubando território do Máscara Negra... E matando qualquer um que fique em seu caminho”. Jason encara o homem, sem saber onde a conversa estava indo, Jason não tinha matado ninguém, isso era apenas algo que ele havia presumido?

**“Eu não matei ninguém”.** Capuz Vermelho anda até suas armas no chão, guardando uma no coldre, e tirando a munição da outra, jogando em direção ao morcego, que pega uma analisando. O Capuz Vermelho era muitas coisas, mas não era um assassino, não como Jason Todd foi obrigado a ser. **“Máscara Negra é só uma parte do plano”.**

“Plano? Você tá se tornando um chefão do crime”.

**“Sim! Você não pode deter o crime”.** Jason se afasta um pouco de Bruce, ignorando o olhar que recebia. **“Isso é o que você nunca entendeu. Eu tô controlando. Você quer dominá-los pelo medo, mas o que você faz com aqueles que não tem medo?”** Como o Coringa? Ele quis dizer, mas se conteve. **“Eu faço o que você não faz!”**

“Me diz o que aconteceu com você”. Isso silenciou Jason, ele não esperava a mudança súbita de Bruce, ele também não entendia o ponto disso. Wayne já sabia sua identidade, por que fazer as coisas assim? Como se ele não soubesse? "Me deixa ajudar".

**“É tarde demais”.** Jason solta baixo, respirando fundo. **“Você teve sua chance”.** Capuz Vermelho solta uma granada de fumaça no chão, desaparecendo dali rapidamente, tentando não pensar na última parte da conversa.

_I could open the door and breathe in the dust_

As ações que Bruce seguiu depois desse encontro foram precisas. O exame de sangue já tinha confirmado o que ele precisava saber, mas ele precisava de mais. Naquela noite, Bruce caminhou até o cemitério de Gotham, sendo seguido por Dick, que teve que observar o pai abrir a cova do seu irmão, para encontrar o caixão quebrado, o pior de tudo, era ver que o caixão tinha sido quebrado de dentro pra fora, Ra’s não tinha roubado o corpo como ele pensava, não que ele conseguisse conversar com Ra’s no momento, e Talia não era exatamente uma pessoa de dar respostas exatas.

Bruce imaginava que a mesma estava envolvida, mas não sabia até onde. Imaginava que talvez Damian soubesse as respostas, mas o menino não se abriu muito quanto ele gostaria, as únicas pessoas que ele realmente parece gostar são Dick e Alfred, Tim detestou o menino, provavelmente porque o mesmo já tinha apontado uma Katana em sua direção diversas vezes, e Bruce não sabia ao certo o que pensar, ele amaria o garoto como ama e amou todos os filhos, mas não sabia se o menino estaria disposto a fazer o mesmo com ele.

Tudo estava uma bagunça, e a recente saída do Coringa de Arkham complicou as coisas ainda mais. O Coringa havia sequestrado o Máscara Negra e alguns de seus capangas, colocando fogo no caminhão que ele os manteve como reféns, sua intensão era chamar a atenção do Batman, e ele conseguiu isso. Batman apagou o fogo no caminhão, dando espaço para Asa Noturna e Robin prenderem o chefe do crime, e de repente, o Coringa não estava nem perto de ser visto.

O coração de Bruce apertou, quando ouviu sua voz sem o capacete. A ligação foi rápida, e as únicas palavras foram: _“Eu tô com ele. Você quer ele? Me encontre no Beco do Crime”_. Batman não esperava muito, seguiu sem avisar seus parceiros e não disse uma palavra para o Agente A, isso acabaria naquela noite, entretanto, Bruce tinha medo do que seu filho faria com o homem que o matou, medo do que ele o faria fazer.

_Oh, but how can I leave when I know what’s out there?_

O local que Jason escolheu era memorável em praticamente todos os sentidos. Onde ele perdeu os pais, onde ele achou Jason roubando os pneus do Batmóvel, era incrível como uma criança com a sua idade, conseguiu roubar três pneus do carro mais fortificado que poderia existir, naquele dia, Bruce soube que o menino era esperto, e tinha coragem o suficiente pra bater com uma chave de roda no Batman. Bruce admirou o menino, e o amou até seus últimos suspiros, apesar de todas as brigas, e nessa noite, enquanto o Batman procurava colocar um fim nos atos do Capuz Vermelho, Bruce Wayne procurava seu filho perdido.

**“Olá”.** Bruce é tirado dos pensamentos, se virando para trás, e ali estava ele, seu filho, o Capuz Vermelho. **“Fico feliz que tenha vindo”.**

“Isso acaba essa noite”. Bruce solta, tomando seu tempo para pensar em como agiria em diversos casos onde a situação acabaria mal. “Tudo isso”.

**“Ninguém sabe melhor que eu”.**

Com isso dito, Jason jogou estrelas ninja como uma forma de distração. Enquanto Batman desviava, Jason aproveitou para correr em direção do mesmo, revidando a distração, Batman colocou os mesmo dispositivos que mandou os mercenários pra cima, em uma lixeira, fazendo a mesma voar em direção do Capuz Vermelho, que desvia facilmente com a ajuda da parede, apenas para perceber o próximo movimento de Batman, uma de suas cordas presas em seus tornozelos o derrubando no chão.

**“Você e seus brinquedos”.** Jason puxa uma faca com uma mão e com a outra um taser, a chuva estava em seu favor hoje, ele corta rapidamente a corda, e na parte que não se conectava mais com seu corpo, ele atira o taser, eletrocutando o Batman, dando tempo o suficiente dele se levantar e correr em direção do mesmo. **“Você não é o único com brinquedos”.** Sem perceber o que Bruce tinha jogado no chão, Jason se distrai e percebe tarde demais que eram bombas. **“Merda”.**

Sem parecer abatido, Jason usa a faca que tinha na mão para se prender na parede, e se jogar na escada de incêndio do prédio atrás dele, levando a luta para o telhado. A chuva parecia engrossar, e isso não deteve Bruce, que se jogou em direção de Jason que rapidamente prendeu sua faca em sua capa, impedindo que o mesmo se mexe-se temporariamente. Não adiantou muito, já que o mesmo se mexe bruscamente, soltando a capa, o combate corpo a corpo seguiu, tão emocionante quanto Jason lembrava, com a faca, Capuz cortou o cinto de utilidades, e se afastou.

Batman com um único ato para revidar, correu para cima do filho, derrubando os dois para o prédio ao lado. Jason perdeu a faca de suas mãos durante a queda, e uma igreja não parecia o lugar ideal para a luta com seu pai, Bruce se aproximava devagar do mesmo, e agarrou sua jaqueta, como se quisesse continuar, a única resposta de Jason pra isso, foi puxar sua máscara, e desviar para trás, pegando a faca novamente.

**“Olhe pra você”.** Jason diz, analisando o rosto que ele almejava ver durante anos. Vendo que Bruce permaneceu sem resposta, ele joga a máscara de volta, Bruce pega, mas não a coloca de volta. **“Acho que devíamos igualar isso”.** Ele tira o capacete, o jogando no chão.

“Jason”. Ele via o Capuz Vermelho, o vigilante, o possível novo chefe do crime, seu parceiro, o segundo Robin, o menino de rua e acima de tudo, seu filho.

“Sim”.

“Não quero lutar com você”.

“Tudo que fez até agora, indica o contrário”. Desde que se encontraram, Bruce lutou, lutou contra seu filho e lutou contra a verdade doída, ele enterrou o menino que estava a sua frente, e temia que nunca saberia como ou por que ele estava na sua frente agora, lutando contra ele.

“Por favor, eu posso ajudá-lo”. Bruce respira fundo, se mantendo no lugar. “Eu quero saber o que aconteceu”. _Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu_ , era tudo que seu coração gritava.

“Você quer? Não conseguiu falar com seu principal suspeito, não é?” Veio como uma surpresa, mas Ra’s estar morto foi um choque para todos, principalmente porque ele era o único que permitia o acesso de outras pessoas no Poço de Lázaro. “Fica mais fácil pensar que meu mergulho na fonte da juventude dele me deixou assim? Ou isso é só meu eu de verdade?” Jason chuta o capacete em direção a Bruce, que o segura com o pé. Apesar de serem palavras que doíam, Bruce procurava acreditar que nada do que ele fazia ou dizia eram verdades, ele conhecia seu filho, e definitivamente não era a pessoa em sua frente.

O capacete no pé de Bruce, era uma bomba, Bruce viu o olhar que Jason lhe deu antes de ativar a bomba, então conseguiu se esquivar. Uma das pilastras da igreja caíram, e Bruce conseguiu colocar sua máscara de volta antes que Jason atacasse de novo, ele foi agarrado por Jason, e teve a faca encostada em seu pescoço. Jason queria que isso acabasse aquela noite, e não sabia como Bruce acabaria aquela noite, e isso o assustava.

_Maybe I could stop focusing on the particular_

A luta continuou, e assim como Jason havia tirado o cinto de utilidades, Bruce conseguiu tirar sua jaqueta, lugar onde ele colocava grande parte dos apetrechos que usava durante os confrontos. A luta seguiu e se tornou uma perseguição, Jason correu até o apartamento que havia deixado o Coringa, e Bruce o seguiu rapidamente, entrando na janela que Jason havia quebrado fazia poucos segundos, e foi dentro do banheiro daquele apartamento que a luta continuou.

“Já chega! ACABOU!” Jason não aceitou aquilo como fim, e tentou revidar o chute que recebeu, e foi quando Bruce lutou de verdade, Jason não teve espaço de acertar um golpe, e quando conseguiu entender o que acontecia, Bruce já o pressionava contra a parede. “Você diz que quer ser melhor do que eu, mas isso não vai acontecer”.

“Eu não quero ser...”

“Não desse JEITO!” Sem deixá-lo falar, Batman o joga contra a parede, quebrando a fraca estrutura, e logo Jason estava na sala do apartamento, ela estava praticamente vazia, como se ninguém vivesse ali fazia anos, Bruce ignorou uma ligação vinda da caverna, provavelmente Dick queria saber onde o mesmo estava, já que ele havia desligado sua localização, ele ignorou qualquer coisa que o distraísse de seu filho. Ele se aproximou do menino ainda deitado, tentando recuperar o folego. “Sei que falhei com você. Mas eu tentei te salvar, Jason”. O menino permaneceu imóvel, apenas escutando. “Eu estou... Estou tentando te salvar agora”. Sem pensar mais, ainda deitado, Jason puxa a arma de sua cintura, e aponta para Bruce, fazendo o mesmo recuar.

“Você realmente pensa que é sobre isso?! Que me deixou morrer?!” Jason se levanta rapidamente, ainda apontando a arma. “Não sei o que atrapalhou o seu julgamento. Sua culpa ou seu senso antiquado de moralidade”. Bruce permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando. “Bruce, eu te perdoo. Por não me salvar”. Jason continua, sem se importa que o Coringa estava preso na porta ao seu lado, ele não se importava mais, não se importava com o Coringa ou com a regra de não dizer nomes na patrulha, ele só se importava que seu pai estava na sua frente, e com a decisão que viria a seguir. “Mas por quê? Por que em nome de Deus...” Jason chuta a frágil porta, quebrando ela, revelando o Coringa preso em uma cadeira. “Ele ainda tá vivo?” O palhaço começou a rir olhando a situação, Jason ainda apontava a arma para o Batman, enquanto o Coringa arrastava a cadeira com dificuldade para fora do armário.

“Tem que dar pontos ao garoto”. O palhaço encara o morcego, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. “Ele veio dos mortos para fazer esse encontro acontecer”. Ele se volta para Jason. “Então, quem tem uma câmera? Oh, Oh, Tire uma foto minha e do garoto primeiro”. Ele se vira pra Batman. “Daí, você e eu. E então, nós três. E daí uma com o pé-de-cabra”. Jason chuta as costas da cadeira, derrubando o palhaço no chão, abaixando e apontando a arma na cabeça do mesmo.

“Você vai ficar o mais quieto possível, ou eu coloco uma bala em você primeiro”.

“Estraga prazeres, sem bolo pra você”. Jason sabia que ele não iria atirar no Coringa, mas sabia que não queria nenhum comentário vindo do mesmo, respirando fundo, ele se levanta apontando a arma para Bruce.

“Ignorando o que ele fez no passado. Cegamente e estupidamente ignorando os cemitérios que ele encheu”. Bruce temia onde isso chegaria, ele sempre soube, que se chegasse nisso, ele nunca mataria o Coringa, e esperava que Jason também não fizesse isso. “Os milhares que sofreram, os amigos que ele aleijou”. Jason ainda tinha pensamentos ruins sobre essa parte, recentemente descobriu como Barbara tinha sido aleijada, e pensava que não bastava a morte dele, ela precisou sofrer também, e mesmo assim ninguém deu um jeito no psicopata deitado em seus pés. “Sabe, eu pensei... Que eu seria a última pessoa que você ia deixar ele machucar. Se tivesse sido você que ele espancou... Se ele tivesse tirado você desse mundo... Eu não faria nada além de vasculhar o planeta atrás desse pedaço de lixo patético adorador do mal...” Jason respira fundo, tentando ignorar todo o sentimento que isso trazia para ele, ele queria chorar, ele sentia raiva pro causa dos efeitos do poço, e acima de tudo, ele sentia que era descartável. “E mandá-lo para o Inferno!”

“Você não entende”. Bruce fala devagar e calmo. “Eu não acho que alguma vez tenha entendido”.

“O quê?” Jason pergunta. “Que a sua moralidade não permitiria? É tão difícil cruzar essa linha?”

“Não! Por Deus, não!” Bruce olha para seu filho. “Seria fácil demais. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi matar ele. Não passa um dia em que não pense em fazê-lo passar pelas torturas horríveis que ele infligiu a outros. E então... Acabar com ele”.

“Ah... Então você pensa em mim”. O Coringa solta.

“Mas se eu fizer isso... Se eu me permitir a descer a esse ponto...” Jason sabia cada vez mais onde isso chegaria, ele havia perdido. “Eu jamais voltarei”.

“Por quê?” Jason o encara. “Não tô falando de matar o Pinguim, o Espantalho ou o Dent. Eu tô falando dele, e só dele, porque...” Jason respira fundo, parando de apontar a arma. “Porque ele me tirou de você”

“Não posso. Sinto muito”.

_Could you help me stop focusing on the particular?_

“Isso é tão lindo”. O Coringa fala, encarando Jason, que apenas volta a apontar a arma para Bruce.

“Bem, você não vai ter escolha”. Ele tira a outra arma do coldre, jogando em direção de Bruce, que pega a arma de forma desajeitada, e volta seu olhar para Jason.

“Eu não vou...”

“Foi tudo a respeito disso. Isso, você, eu e ele!” Ele não estava pedindo para Bruce escolher entre matar ou não o Coringa, Jason percebeu a muito tempo durante seu treinamento com Ducra que a vingança que ele procurava não era essa, ele pedia que Bruce escolhesse entre um psicopata e _seu filho_. “Agora é a hora em que você decide!” Jason quebra a cadeira com o pé, puxando o Coringa e o segurando pelo pescoço. “Se não matar esse psicótico imundo... Eu vou! Se você quer me deter, vai ter que me matar!”

“Você sabe que eu não...”

“EU VOU EXPLODIR O CÉREBRO DELE!” Jason grita em desespero, sua mente gritava para Bruce fazer uma escolha enquanto seu coração gritasse que essa escolha fosse ele. “E se quiser impedir, vai ter que atirar em mim! Bem na minha cara!”

“Isso tá ficando melhor do que eu esperava”. O palhaço diz, colocando as mãos no braço de Jason que o segurava próximo de seu corpo. Tudo o que Bruce fez, foi largar a arma e virar de costas, começando a se afastar, Jason soube sua decisão.

“É ele ou eu! Você tem que decidir!” Bruce não parou de andar. “Decida agora!” Ele volta a apontar a arma para Bruce. “Faça! ELE OU EU? Decida!” Em pura frustração, Jason aperta o gatilho, ele sabia que não atingiria Bruce, mas não esperava que o mesmo tivesse um batarangue consigo e que jogaria na arma depois de desviar, e então, Jason apertou o gatinho novamente, fazendo com que a arma explodisse em sua mão, o que fez com que ele soltasse o Coringa que apenas começou a rir.

“NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ PEGOU ELE!” O palhaço olha para Batman, sem perder a risada e o sorriso. “Seu olho de águia e atirador de elite! Eu amei! Você conseguiu achar um jeito de vencer!” Bruce ignorava o que o Coringa dizia, e apenas olhava para seu filho, que respirava fundo e segurava a mão que havia sido pega na explosão. “E todos ainda perdem!” Bruce viu quando Jason puxou o dispositivo e viu quando o mesmo pressionou o botão, na lareira do velho apartamento, tinha diversas bombas com apenas 20 segundos para detonarem, seu filho estava pronto para morrer. _Seu filho estava pronto para morrer, porque ele não o escolheu_. Bruce tentou correr para desarmar as bombas, apenas para ser detido por Coringa que pulou sobre ele, o impedindo de se mover. “Não estraga! Isso é melhor!” Jason se sentou encostado na parede, vendo o Coringa em cima do outro, com as mãos em seu pescoço, e mesmo assim, não se mexeu para impedir. “Sou o único que vai conseguir o que quer essa noite! Sim! Bing bang boom! Todos morremos juntos! Não ama um final feliz?”

Bruce dá um soco no homem, o tirando de cima dele, o timer contava 6 segundos, ele correu como se sua vida dependesse disso em direção de seu filho, segurando o mesmo para ficar em pé, ele precisava tirá-lo dali ele não iria perder ele de novo, mas então, 3, 2, 1... O apartamento explodiu, deixando Bruce inconsciente por alguns segundos, ele se levantou rapidamente, tirando a pedra de cima de seu corpo, ele procurou por todos os lugares, e seu filho não estava nem próximo de ser visto, e tudo o que resto nos escombros do prédio, eram ele e o Coringa, naquela noite, Bruce Wayne havia perdido seu filho novamente, mas dessa vez, não pela morte.

_Oh, focusing on the particular_

Jason conseguiu sair dos escombros antes do morcego acordar, e se afastou o máximo que podia, escutando as sirenes dos bombeiros. Ele queria se afastar de tudo, Gotham City nunca mais veria Jason Todd, ele morreria mais uma vez mesmo sem morrer, ele queria que acabasse. Ele não conseguiu andar muito longe dali, ele caiu inconsciente em um dos becos de Gotham e tinha vagos momentos de lucidez quando alguém o pegou do chão do beco e o levou para um lugar seguro, ele não conseguia se manter acordado e a última coisa que ouviu foi: _“Qual é, você não pode morrer no meu sofá, não agora”._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, deixem um comentário e kudos se quiserem, e vejo vocês em breve.
> 
> Onde me encontrar:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
